ADMINISTRATION: SUMMARY The Hollings Cancer Center (HCC) Administration provides key services to facilitate and enhance scientific productivity and collaboration among over 100 faculty research members who are organized into four research programs and who utilize HCC-supported shared resources. Administrative services include: ? Oversight, coordination, and execution of the CCSG application process and CCSG reporting; ? Coordination of and participation in center-wide strategic planning and evaluation efforts; ? Stimulation and support of inter-, intraprogrammatic, and multi-center interactions; services include tar- geted grant development support and consultation, meeting organization and documentation, and re- treat/seminar/symposia coordination; ? Administrative oversight and support for HCC-supported shared resources, including the establishment of user fees, billing, auditing, coordination of and participation in oversight committees, and evaluations; ? Coordination and oversight of all center-related development/fundraising activities; ? Fiscal management and oversight of all HCC resources and university and Medical University of South Carolina Foundation accounts related to the center; ? Facilities management of all assigned HCC space and equipment; ? Coordination of faculty recruitment and retention in collaboration with other university departments; ? Human resource management of center staff; ? Management of HCC membership, including application processes and annual reviews; ? Administration of HCC intramural funding opportunities; ? Computer networking and design of research management databases to ensure accurate reporting; and ? Coordination of internal communications and public relations for all center activities.